


Test

by orphan_account



Category: Richard Sans Peur (Lore)
Genre: Other, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im tryna do something sorry
Relationships: Mr. Poopybutthole/Rick Sanchez/Beth Smith (Rick and Morty)





	Test

testing testing fuck you fuck you


End file.
